Unexpected
by DontRememberMe.x
Summary: What happens when Raven finds out that shes pregnant? How will Garfield react when he hears the news? Will a villain try to harm the new little family? Will the story have a happy ending, or a sad one? Read to find out :3
1. New Beginings

Unexpected

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Raven and her boyfriend, Garfield had been going out for almost 3 years now. They were both 19 years old, and were in a very happy relationship. Their love for eachother grew stronger everyday and they felt as though nothing could ever destroy it. Things started off slow, but things picked up, as they were both taking things to the next level. On March the 18th, Raven conceived a baby, but she was unsure if she had or not, and she was scared but eager to tell Garfield. She woke up early that morning and went out to a close by pharmacy without being noticed and bought a pregnancy test, headed back to the tower then placed it under her pillow. After all, she diddn't want anyone to know or keep on asking her is she was or not, so she was planning to use the test later on in the day.

"Hey, Cyborg? have you seen Gar around?" Asked Raven as she entered the common room

"I think he went out to get somthing, he left about 10 minutes ago, he should be back soon" Replied Cyborg

"Oh, really? Crap..." She said, while staring at the floor

"Why? Is somthing wrong?" Asked Raven's "Big Brother"

"Oh... Uh... It's nothing, I just really needed to tell him somthing, it's important" She said as she quickly looked up from the floor, alarmed

"Aw, common Rae, you know you can tell me anything, were as close as brother and sister, I won't say a word to Gar or anyone... I promise" He said, putting down his controller and rasing his hand

"You promise?"

"Promise" He said assuringly

"Ok...Well... I think I'm-" She was interupted by the sound of the door swooshing open to reveal Garfield

Raven jumped out of her skin and turned more pale when the doors opened.

"Maybe some other time" She said to Cyborg short and quick

"Hey Rae, I got somthin' for you" Said Garfield cheerfully, holding up a small dark blue plastic bag

"Gar, thats so sweet, thank you" she said with a smile "Oh, and I really need to talk to you about somthing"

Raven walked to her room and Garfield followed behind her, carrying the plastic bag. When they got to her room, Raven instructed him to sit on her bed and she did so as well.

"So, what did you get me?" she said with a smile

Garfield perked up even more and he reached his hand in the platic dark blue bag and pulled out a dark purple box. When he revealed the box, Raven was surprised, and she brightly smiled.

"Just a little somthing to show you that what I said last night was true, I really do love you Rae, I always will" He said with a smile and loving eyes

Garfield opened the box to reveal a small silver locket, it had a purple gem and a green gem on the front of it, side by side, and on the back, it had an "I love you" inscription on it. Raven gasped at its beauty and hugged her boyfriend tightly. When she let go, Garfield opened up the locket and it had a photo of the two on their first date. They both looked so happy in the photo, this was a gift Raven would treasure forever. Garfield took the locket from the box and put it around his Girlfriend's neck.

"Its so beautiful, thank you so much Garfield" She said with a loving smile

"It was nothing" He said blushing "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Raven's smile dimmed as sudden nervousness washed over her, her eyes widened with fear.

"Oh, uh...I, I forgot" She said, her voice sounding a little shakey

"heheh, that happens to me to, you'll probably remember later, when you do, I'll be here" He said with a smile and an hand on her shoulder

"Thanks Gar" Replied Raven

"Hey, I kinda promised Cy I give him a rematch at Rally Racers...Do you mind?" He asked

"Not at all, go have fun, I kinda feel a little sick anyways" She said holding her stomach and closing her eye's for a split second

"Aw, really? I don't have to go, I can stay here if you want" He said, worried

"No, it's okay, just...Just go have some fun" She said with a weak smile and tired eyes

"Ok, feel better, if you need anything, just holler at your boy" He said with a hug

As soon as Garfield left, Raven got up and went to her dresser. She sat down on a stool and looked at her reflection and frowned... She looked awful. She began to feel light headed and thought it would be best to have a little sleep, but unlucky for her, as soon as she got up, she felt even more light headed and fell to the floor, un-concious. There was a loud thud, due to her fall, and it was lucky Garfield heard it, if he hadn't, she might have been in trouble, as when she fell, she hit her head hard enough to make it bleed. Garfiled called out Raven's name and then quickly ran back to her room, and opened the door. When he opened the door, all it revealed was an un-concious Raven. Garfield was shocked. He ran to her side as quickly as he could and saw her bleeding head. He picked her up bridal style and ran to the medical room as fast as possible, He kicked the doors open and laid her down gently on the bed.

"I'll be back in a minute Rae" He said as he kissed her forehead before running out the medical bay to the common room to get Cyborg.

As soon as he reached the common room, he called out for his best friend frantically.

"Cy! Cy! Come to the medical bay quick!" He called

"Why? What's wrong?" He asked alarmed

"Just GO!"

The two friends ran to the medical bay as fast as possible, Garfield turned into a green cheetah, while Cyborg ran as fast as possible the old fashioned way. When they reached the doors, they pushed them open to reveal an un-concious Raven with a bleeding head.

"Oh my god! Raven! What the hell happened man!?" He asked, running to his "Little Sister" to hook her up to the machines so that she could be in a stable condition.

"I dunno, I left her room and I was on my way to remach you, then I heard a loud thud from her room and ran back and I just saw her, laying on the floor" He said

"Well, if she dosn't start to heal herself soon, she may be stuck like this for a while, the cut is pretty deep, but it's nothing that I can't fix, but she fell pretty hard" Said Cyborg, his voice full of concern

"Do you know when she'll be awake?" He asked

"that just depends on when she starts to heal herself, I'll do everything I can to make her better Gar, I promise"

"Thanks Cy, you mind if I stayed here while you fix her up?" He asked

"No way man, afterall, she IS your Girlfriend, and I know you really do love her and I know she really loves you, me and Raven are as close as brother and sister, she tells me alot of things"

"Really? Like what?" He asked curiousily

"Well... Just usual stuff that happens in relationships, and other stuff, like personal stuff for example" He said while he was cleaning the blood from her head gently

"I'm hoping all the stuff she says to you is posotive" he said

"Yeah... Actually, the majority of it is, she must really love you"

Garfield smiled to his self, he thought that he would never find anyone who loved him as much as he thought Terra did. When Terra betrayed him, he vowed to not let anyone hurt him like the way she did again, Garfiled really did love Raven, and he knew she would never hurt him the way Terra did.

"Wow... She really does love me" He said to himself quietly

"She was also about to tell me somthing really important, she really needed to speak to you about it, she was just about to tell me when you walked in" He said

"Oh, really? I diddn't know it was that important, hmm... I wonder what it was about?" He asked curisoly before looking over to Raven

When Cyborg finished stiching Raven's cut up, time seemed to fly by. Raven started floating 1 inch above the medical bed she was laying on, this made a wave of releif wash over both Cyborg and Garfield. Cyborg started to run some scans on her to see if there was any perminent damage to her brain and just to be safe, Cyborg ran a few scans on her body, and found out somthing very interesting. 


	2. Twists and Turns

Unexpected

Chapter 2 - Twists and Turns

As Cyborg found out somthing very interesting about Raven's body scan, he was both shocked and worried. He knew he should tell Garfield what he found out, but was having second thoughts. He diddn't want to make him more worried than he already was, but he knew he should have the right to know, it was going to be his child after all, right?

"Hey, Cy? I'm gonna head to the kitchen and grab a soda, you want one?"

"Uhh...Yeah...Sure, thanks Gar" He said, being lured away from his thoughts

"Okay, be back in a minute" He said

As Garfield left to head for the kitchen, Cyborg looked over at Raven and held her hand. He was lightly stroking it with his mechanical thumb and speaking to her un-concious form.

"Look Raven, everythings gonna be okay, I know you'll be just fine, you always are, now I know what you were about to tell me erlier on, before Gar showed up, I hope you can hear me right now" He whispered to her

Garfield was halfway down the hall and on his way to the kitchen to get sodas for Cyborg and himself, but all he would think about was Raven, he was worried sick about her. In his head, he traced back the moments before she collapsed and tried to figure out why she did. He remembered that she said she was feeling sick and that she was looking tired. He thought out a few reasons...But none of them were right, it was tormenting him that he coulden't even figure out what was wrong with her.

As Garfield finally reached the kitchen, he opened the fridge and avoided the left over meat from a few days ago, the worst thing was that he still remembered Cyborg eating everything up in a snap, that was somthing he will never forget. He reached in and grabbed 2 sodas, still avoiding the meat of course, and then closed the fridge door and then was heading back up to the medical bay when he just remembered somthing he left in Raven's room.

It was his dog tag neckelace, that also had a picture of the both of them on their first date. While he was on his way back to the medical bay, he thought it would be a good idea to quickly go in and grab it. He opened raven's door, walked in, placed the 2 sodas on her dresser and then shut the door behind him. He walked over to the plastic bag that Raven's locket was in and reached his hand in and grabbed his silver dog tag neckelace, he smiled when he seen the photo of the clouple on it.

It was just then, he noticed somthing showing from underneath Raven's pillow, he did not want to invade her privacvy, but his curiosity got the better of him. He reached his hand under her pillow, and pulled out a small blue and pink box that read "Pregnancy Test". Garfield's eyes grew wide and he was in shock, he was speechless, but suddenly a wave of fear washed over him and only one single question rang repetavily in his head... What if Raven was pregnant? At first, he thought she coulden't be, but the other half of him was looking at all of the possibillities. Half of him didn't want to believe it, but the other half did, in a rush, he put his neckelace in his pocket, put the test back under her pillow where he found it and then ran to the medical bay to tell Cyborg what he found, His mind was going frantic and it would not settle.

Once he reached the doors of the medical bay for the 3rd time that day, he told Cyborg what he discovered... but Cyborg coulden't understand a word of it, seeing how Garfield was spitting out every single word very fast and frantically.

"Gar! Chill out man! Speak slower, I can't understand a word of what you're saying" He said, putting both of his hands on his sholders shortly before removing them

"I found a... Pregnancy test under... Raven's pillow...So Raven... Might be... Pregnant" Said Gar, catching his breath

At this point, Cyborg was speechless, he diddn't know what to say, he already knew she was... But he just diddn't know how to tell him.

"Listen, Gar... Before you left to get soda for the both of us... I ran a body scan of Raven, just to make sure she was okay... And... It turns out that she is pregnant...See?" Said Cyborg, showing him the scan on the moniter

"She's... Shes pregnant? Oh my god... I can't believe she's pregnant..." He said, shocked

"Looks like your gonna be a father" Said Cyborg

Garfield walked over to Raven's side and took a seat next to her bed and held her hand. The next thing he looked at was her stomach, and he placed a hand on it.

"It all makes sense now... Raven feeling tired and sick...Shes pregnant..." He started in a low voice "How's the baby? Is it gonna be okay?" He asked louder to Cyborg

"The scans show that the baby is healthy, but it's too early to tell if its a boy or a girl" He responded

Cyborg walked over to Garfield and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna be alone with her?" he asked

Garfield nodded his head quietly, still taking everything in.

"Okay, I'll be in the common room, if you need anything, give me a shout"

As cyborg left the room, there was a silence that filled the air. Now there was just two questions that ran though his head over and over again like a broken record... What if shes mad at me? What if I've destroyed her life? It was not long before Garfiled fell asleep at Ravens side and it was not long after that that Raven had stopped floating and sat up in bed, awake.

"What... What happened?" She said to herself "Ouch! Why does my head hurt? Why am I in the medical base?"

Garfield woke up slowly to hearing the sound of Ravens voice.

"Raven! You're awake!" He said allowed with joy before hugging her tightly

"What happend Gar?" She asked

"Well... I heard a loud thud comming from your room and then I went to see if you were okay and then I just saw you laying on the floor, so I rushed you down to the medical base and Cy fixed you up, you fell and hit your head pretty hard" explained Garfield

"Really? Wow... I can't remember anything"

"You should just rest and take it easy, okay?"

"Okay, thanks for staying with me Gar" She said before giving him a soft hug

"You know I'd do anything for you Rae" He said smiling "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, but can you stay here with me for a while?"

"No problem Rae" Said gar, smiling "Oh, and have you remembered that thing that was important yet?"

"Oh...That..Uh-"

"Raven?"He said, cutting her off

"Yeah" She said nervosly

"I think I know what you were trying to tell me"

"You do?" She asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, is it that you might be pregnant? " He asked softly while holding her hand

"Yes" She said before she started to cry

"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't cry Rae" He said while giving her a hug and rubbing her back "Once you've settled down, I need to tell you somthing"

"What?" She asked, calming down

"When Cy was fixing you up, he ran a few body scans to make sure that you were okay and we found out that you are pregnant"

"I am? Really?" She asked, taking the big news in

"Yeah" He said, rubbing her arm

"I'm so sorry you had to find out that way, I was going to tell you, but I wasn't sure myself" She said

"It's okay, I understand"

"Hey, Rae?" He asked after a minute of silence

"Yes?"

"We still have to face one big question"

"What?"

"Do we keep the baby or not?" 


	3. Big Decisions

Unexpected

Chapter 3 - Big Decisions

"Do we keep the baby?" She repeated

"Yeah, I'm okay weather you want to give the baby to an adoption agency or if you want to keep it... I just wanna make you happy" He said softly

"Umm... I don't know, maybe I should sleep on it, it is a big decision after all" she said

"Yeah, you should, it is a pretty big decision. Do you want me to let you rest or do you want me to stay with you for a while?" He said

"Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"No problem Rae, sweet dreams"

"Night Gar, I love you"

"Love you too Rae"

About 10 minutes later, Raven was asleep and Garfield gave Raven a kiss on her forhead before he left for the common room to see Cyborg. Once he reached the common room, Cy was sitting on the couch as usual, playing Rally Racers.

"You know it's not good for you too play that game everysingle day straight Cy..."

3 seconds passed when all of a sudden, laughter burst out between the two friends.

"So hows Raven? Is she awake yet?" He asked curisoly

"She's fine. She woke up, but she said her head hurts a little though"

"Did you tell her that you knew she was pregnant?"

"yeah I did, it was a lot to take in for her. Before all this happened, she said that she wasn't sure if she was or not"

"So everything's good with you guys then?"

"Everything's great" He said with a smile "I asked Raven if she wanted to keep the baby or not"

"You did? What did she say?"

"She said that she would sleep on it because it's pretty much a huge decision"

"A very wise decision"

"Yup, now hand me the other controler... I'm about to kick your metal ass at this game"

"Try me"

As time grew on, it was about 1:00am when both team mates were getting tired. They decided to call it a truce and go to bed. The two friends were walking down the hallway while talking.

"When is Starfire and Robin getting back from the convention again?" Asked Garfield with a yawn

"Uhh... I think its in another week or two" Said Cy with a sheepish expression

"Oh, I'm guessing we'll have to tell them whats been going on...You know... Raven's accident and the fact that shes pregnant"

"Yup... There gonna find out sooner or later Gar, you can't exactly hide a baby bump"

"Very true"

"So Gar, just between me and you... What do you want to do? Do you wanna keep your baby or give it away?"

"Personally, I want to keep it"

"What do you think Raven will say?"

"I dunno, but I'm hoping she'll say she wants to keep the baby"

"Well... I wish the both of you luck" Said Cyborg, placing a hand on Garfields shoulder

"Thanks" He said with a sheepish smile

As the two came across Cyborg's room first, they said their goodnights and then parted, leaving Garfiled to walk to his room. One he got in his room, he slipped into an old T-shirt and left his boxers on and crawled into his single bunk bed and drifted into sleep quickly.

The next morning, Garfield woke up soundly, he just had a dream about himself and Raven. Although in his dream, Ravens bump was actually a bump. He got up, got dressed and then headed out his room to the kitchen to get himself a tofu breakfast while also planning to bring Raven some tea. After his first meal of the day, he made a cup of Raven's favourite kind of herbal tea and was walking down to the medical bay. Once at the doors, he pushed them open quietly and walked in, setting the tea on a table next to the bed Raven was laying on. He called Raven's name softly a few times to get her to wake up and was successful.

"Morning Rae"

"Good morning Gar"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks"

"I made you a cup of your favourite herbal tea" He said with a warm smile

"You did? Thank you" She said with a small smile

Raven raised herself from the bed slowely and winced at the pain comming from her head.

"Just take it easy, okay?"

"Okay"

She took the cup of tea and began to drink it and put it back on the near by table beside her bed.

"So... Have you thought about weather to keep the baby or not?"

"Sort of, I'm mostly leanning towards keeping it... But the thing is, I'm scared Gar... I'm really scared" She said as she started to cry

"Please don't cry Raven, I'm scared too... But you'll never know what will happen... I know you can do this" He said while rubbing her back

"You really think I can?"

"No, I know you can, and I will always be by your side, I won't go anywhere Rae, I promise you that"

"You really won't leave me? No matter what?"

"No matter what, I'll always be by your side... Both of your side" He said while putting a hand on her stomach

Raven hugged Garfield tightly and then kissed him. Garfield told Raven that Cyborg said she could leave the medical bay now, and continue to sleep in her own room, so Garfield helped her out of the medical bed and went to her room with her so that she can change out of her clothes and have a shower. Raven told Garfield that he was welcome to stay in her room and wait for her, so he did. Once she was out of the shower and into some fresh clothes, the couple walked down the long hallway and talked quietly about the pregnancy and other details.

"So... What hospital do you want to go from delivery?" Asked Garfield

"Well... I was actually thinking Cyborg should maybe deliver our baby, it prevents the media from getting snap shots of us and a scandal getting about the city"

"Cy? Deliver our baby? That thought completely skipped my mind... But yeah, I think it's a good idea"

"Thats good, I was hoping you'd say that"

"So, how long do you think it would be before we'll see an actual bump?"

"I think a few weeks... maybe a month" She said, placing a hand over her stomach

"Sweet" He said with a smile

As the two walked into the common room, they seen Cyborg, yet again, playing Rally Racers. As soon as he saw Raven and Garfield, he paused his game and greeted the couple.

"So... Are you guys keeping or giving away your baby?"

The titan couple looked at eachother and held hands.

"We're keeping it" They both said simultaniously

"That's great!" He said as he congratulated the two "So, have you thought of which hospital you're going to for the delivery?"

"Umm... Well... We thought... If it be okay with you... If maybe... You could deliver our baby?" said Garfield shyly

"Really... You want ME to deliver your baby?" He asked, shocked.

"We're certain" Said Raven with a smile

"Well, alright then!" He said very happily 


	4. As the Months Go By

Unexpected

Chapter 4 - As the months go by

A couple of months passed and Raven finally had her large baby bump. She was laying down on her bed and staring up at the celling, rubbing her bump. Her leotards wern't fitting her anymore, so she had to wear a thin t-shirt abd trousers, in Raven's opinion, it was a nice change from her leotard. Garfiled was most of the time by her side and Raven knew he was working hard to support her. She knew he was running around getting things for her but Garfield asked if he can play Rally Racers with Cy for a while, and she was more than happy to give him at least an hour or so to himself. Personaly, Raven felt both guilty and appreciative that Gar was doing all of this for her. She never would have thought she would have got pregnant at the tender age of 19, she would have at least waited till she was at the age 22, but if it was Garfield Logan's child she was carrying, she knew she would be just fine, she knew he would look after her... And their own child. Raven was happy that she could give Garfield a child, she loved him more than enough to do so. All of a sudden, she was taken away from her thoughts of pregnancy as she heard a knock at her door. She walked over to her door and opened it a little to reveal her face, once she had she noticed it was Garfield, she let him in gladly. She offered him to sit on her bed and after he did so, she would aswell.

"Hey Rae, just thought I'd stop by to see if you were okay" He said

"I'm fine Gar, shouldn't you be playing Rally Racers with Cyborg? You've done so much for me already, I'm more than happy to give you some time off to stop running after me every single minute" She said

"Uhh... Cy got beat by Robin when I took a break to get somthing to eat and a soda and...sorta... trashed the gaming system"

"Really? Wow... Never thought he would actually trash that thing"

"Well... It's broken now... I think he's left to go to the shop to get a better one... The one that he trashed is far beyond repair... Trust me"

"hehehe" She chuckled

"So, hows our little one doing?" Asked Garfield while placing a green hand on her swollen abdomen

"Just fine, no need to worry... Although he did kick me erlier on" She said as she laughed to her self

"Aw, mabye our kid will be a famous footballer" Joked Garfield

"Maybe he will..." She said before getting serious "...Gar... Do you think that this is a little fast for us?" She asked worringly

"Well... I think it's a little fast at this age, we did say we were gonna wait till were 22, but... I'm really glad we have a baby on the way Rae"

"You are? Because I thought you wern't very happy with the fact that you managed to get me pregnant... I got scared because I thought you'd walk out on me and leave me to raise our baby on my own... I was only scared of that possibillity because I had a nightmare last night about that"

"I would never, ever, ever, do that to you Rae. I won't leave you to raise our baby by yourself, I would never do that... I love you to much to do that, I promise you Raven, I promise you that I will NEVER leave you and that I will ALWAYS love you and stay by your side"

"I'm really scared Gar..." Said Raven, starting to cry and her voice breaking

"So am I, but we've just got to push through it till our baby is born...Everything will be alright when that happens"

"Robin dosen't seemed to be to pleased with everything that's happened... I think he hates us" She said, still crying and starting to shake

"Don't listen to him, he dosen't know what hes talking about Rae"

"I know... But... he scares me... Thats why I'm staying in my room"

"He scares you? Do you want me to go talk with him?"

"No, it's fine"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am, I'll tell you if I change my mind"

"Okay, if you're sure" He said

As more months passed by, Raven's bump grew bigger and both her and Garfield's trust and love for eachother grew stronger, Raven had nothing to worry about, she didn't see Garfield leaving her anytime soon, she really did know now that he really does love her. Cyborg also managed to figure out what month their baby was due to come, which was November. Raven and Garfield were both pleased with the month and Cy then announced the gender of the baby. After hearing that the gender of their baby was going to be a girl, they were both very pleased. It was now the month of July, and the Titans started to feel the heat of the July sun. It was even worse for Raven, seeing how she was pregnant, so she just decided to stay in Titans Tower for the remainder of the hot July weather to keep calm and cool. One hot day, Garfield had an idea that would benefit Raven. Instead of her being trapped in the tower all the time, he could bring her to a forest near the tower. Although the two lovers would have to sneak the tower, it was worth it, Gar knew that Raven was feeling trapped and that she couldn't handle Robin being close to her all the time.

"Hey, Raven?" Garfield mumbled. Raven was having severe mood swings, and he could never tell what mood she'd be in when he next saw her. Thankfully, Raven seemed to be pretty cheerful.

"Hrm? Oh, Hi! I thought you were Robin. Ugh. Did you want something?"

"Erm, yeah, I wondered if you wanted to go out for a while? We could just go to the forest or whatever. Not too far."

"Yeah, okay. You ready now?"

"Sure. I'll buy the drinks!" Gar said.

"Okay, lets go!" said Raven, cheerfully

As the two left the room and quietly walked to the front door, they made sure not to make a sound and to keep a look out for Robin. They seen that the front door was clear of anyone and made a break for it and made it outside, once they were out the quickly flew to the nearest part of the forest so that they could not be seen, but little did they know, someone was watching them closely. As Raven followed Garfield into the forest, she seen a blanket underneath a large tree which would shade them from the sun, Raven was immpressed that Gar found this spot and hugged him tight. As the two sat down, they leaned against the tree and started talking, most of the conversation was about the baby.

"So, have you thought about any names yet?" asked Garfield with a soft smile

"Well... I've actually thought of two names"

"Really? What did you have in mind?"

"Arella or Rose" She said

"Arella after your mother and Rose because it's your favourite flower?" He asked

"Yeah, pretty much... Do you like them names?"

"Yeah, I love them" He said with a smile

"I still can't believe were having a baby, it's going to be hard adjusting to all of it..." She said looking to the ground

"I know, but we will get through it" he said reasuringly and putting an arm on her shoulders "I can't wait to see our little girl"

"Me too" said Raven, looking back up at him with a smile

Garfield could tell if Raven was lieing or not, he could see it in her eyes, In her eyes right now, was fear. She hated having to lie to him, but deep down... She was frightened. She thought she wasn't ready to have a baby, espescily at her age. Raven really did want to have a baby with Garfield, but she wanted to have one when she was a little older, she thought she would be ready by then.

"Raven, I know your scared, and as I said before, I am too, but we will get through it, I know we can... You shouldn't be afraid"

"You really think we can?" She asked, her voice soundding like she was about to cry

"I know we can, we can get through anything as long as we're together"

"Thank you Garfield" said Raven, while hugging him tightly "I really needed to hear that from you"

"You wan't somthing to drink? You do need to keep cool and hydrated after all, and it's on me" he asked softly

"Yeah, that would be great Gar, thanks" she said with a smile

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute" he said before he took off to go to a near by drinks stand in the park

As Raven wached her boyfriend get up and get some drinks, she decided to close her eyes for a minute or so, to embrase the warm air and nature surrounding her. But little did she know, she was not alone... Someone was watching her every move closley, her and Garfields, and what happened next, is somthing that might take her a while for her to recover from. A man in a black outfit with a mask that was half black and half orange, came out from nowhere and quietly hid behind the large tree that Raven was under and took his hand and covered her mouth so she could not scream. Her eyes opened wide with fear and she felt her rapid heart beat pound through her chest and thud through her ears, she desperatly tried and tried to make a sound, to grab sombodys attention to show that she was in trouble, but all that escaped from her covered mouth was muffled screams. She tried everything to escape from the mans clutches, but to still no avail, she managed to escape for a few seconds, but immediatly got caught again. She got halfway from under the tree and seen Garfield, but just before she was about to scream for help, her mouth got covered once again by his cold hand, and got dragged back under the tree. Garfield seen some comotion from where Raven was, and shock immediatly took over him, he dashed to the tree and seen Raven in the clutches of an old enemy of the Titans... Slade. 


	5. Taken Away

Unexpected

Chapter 5 - Taken Away

As Garfield saw Raven in the clutches of the Titans worst enemy, he panicked, but all of a sudden, anger took over him.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" He yelled, anger in his voice

"It's nice to see you too Garfield, and no, if you want her back, little Raven here will have to make a deal with me but before anything could happen, she will have to pahase me and herself out of your sight and back to my hideout or I WILL kill her, right here, right now, and I promise you that"

"Garfield..." Said Raven in a broken whisper with tears filling her eyes

"Raven... I promise you will come back, safe and sound... But you HAVE to do this... If you don't, he WILL kill you" He said in a low voice to her

"But Gar-"

"I promise you Rae, I promise that you wont get killed by him if you do this, but if you don't he will" He said while hugging her tightly and his voice breaking

"Okay" she said in a low broken voice

"How touching, You will see her shortly Garfield, its nothing that'll take too long" he said in his evil voice

"If you touch or hurt her, you WILL be sorry" said Garfield in a more low voice that was still filled with anger and his fists clenched tightly with rage

"I love you Gar" said Raven in a low voice with tears escaping from her eyes before she phased both her and slade out of sight

"I love you too" said Garfield in a whisper with tears filling his eyes and looking like he was staring into nothing

When Garfield was brought back to reality, he ran back to the tower, luckily it wasn't too far. He burst through the doors and called on the rest of the Titans, to tell them whats happened.

"What's the matter friend Garfield?" asked Starfire alarmed

"Raven got took away!" he said frantically

"Took away? When, how?" asked Cyborg

"About 5 minutes ago in the forest" he said

"Do you know who took her?" asked Robin

"Slade" Said Garfiled through clenched teeth and making his hands into fists once more

"Slade? But I thought he-" started Cyborg

"He's back" He explained to hus mechanical friend

As everyone took in the news that their friend has been taken away by one of the Titans worst enemys, Robin mumbled somthing under his breath.

"What was that Robin?" asked Garfield

"Nothing..." he replied

"Look, if you got somthing to say, say it" said Garfield annoyed

"Guy's, don't fight over nothing" said Cyborg, trying to prevent the argument

"No, I wanna know what he said" Gar said, not taking his eyes off Robin

"I said figures" said Robin, his temper in his voice rising

"Oh, and what is that supossed to mean!?" said Garfield through clenched teeth, clearly losing his temper

"Well for one, I KNEW this would pregnancy would only lead to missery" he said clodly

"How dare you say that! Yeah, sure, me and Raven have hit our ups and down through the pregnancy, but you know Robin? It's a beautiful thing! Most of our downs are because of YOU!"

"Me!? What have I done!?" He asked in disbalief, his temer rising very high

"Really? You don't know what you've done? You know what Robin? I really can't believe you somtimes! If your really curious, fine, I'll tell you... You SCARE Raven!" he shouted

"I scare her!? It's sad that you made that up Gar!" He said

"Youd really think that I would make somthing like that up!? I would NEVER lie about Raven what she tells me!"

"Fine... If I DO scare her, what do I do that makes her scared of me?" he asked in disbalief

"It's the way YOU treat her, you've been giving her the cold sholder and just the other day, you pushed her down in the hallway! You've been treating her like dirt and I'm not happy with it! If you got a problem, don't take it out on her! Shes already stressed out enough! And shes already upset! She dosen't need all this crap from you Robin!" He yelled

Robin was just stood there, speechless.

"Robin? Is this true? Have you been giving friend Raven a hard time with her pregnancy?" asked Starfire with eyes filled with sadness

"I guess it is... I was so worried that, with a baby on the way, that the Titans could no longer stand... That it would lead to huge changes... and threaten the dynamics of the Titans... I thought that would just make the whole team more vurnerable to attacks and... and that we would no longer be the Titans... That the team would just split up and go our seperate ways... And I never wanted that to happen" said Robin, suddenly losing his temper and staring at the floor

"Even with a baby on the way, we will always be the Titans Robin... We're family... We always have and we always will, yeah, sure, the pregnancy would lead to changes, but it dosen't necceserily mean bad ones. We might be a little more vurnerable to attacks, but we always protect one another, and nothing bad ever happens, in the end, we are always the ones who win... Ravens pregnancy is a beautiful and wonderfull thing... Please... Just try to see it the way me and Raven do" reasured Garfield

"It's already clear to me now that you and Raven are happy... And I'm sorry that I've not been there to support the both of you... I was just so worried... But, what you said, I do realise my actions towards Raven have been very innapropriate and I'm really sorry. I just hope that the both of you forgive me"

"People make mistakes Robin, we're family... I know that what you were feeling must have been horrible, so I do forgive you, we will always be Titans, nothing could ever change that, we'll always be together, together forever" said Gar with a smile

"Thanks Gar, and I will personally make an apology to Raven"

"Thanks" said Gar with a smile

"Glorious! The both of you are friends again!" said Starfire with a big smile

"Yeah, sure is a good thing, now that the pair of you are talking again" said Cyborg with a smile and putting a hand on the both of the boy's shoulder

"Okay, back to buisness, did Slade say anything?"

"Well, he said that he was gonna make a deal with Raven and that it was nothing that'll take too long"

"So...What do we do?" asked Cyborg

"We sould wait for a little bit, to see if Slade calls us, he usally does in situations like these..." he said "...Everyone should just take it easy and go clear your minds... We should be ready to get Raven back, you never know what Slade will do next" 


	6. Deal With a Devil

Unexpected

Chapter 6 - Deal With A Devil

Just after Raven phased both herself and Slade out of Garfields sight, she was already tied up in Slades hideout. She was fearing for her and her baby's life. She was bound at her ankles and wrists and had a special collar around her neck which disabled her powers as long as she had it on. She was sat down on a cold floor, shaking. She wrapped both of her arms around her stomach and told herself that everything was gonna be alright, Slade said that it was nothing that will take too long... But what if he was lying? Bad guys usally lie, right? But to keep herself from feeling more frightened, she told herself that she was going to be out of here soon. She was on the edge of breaking down in tears, but she would not let Slade have that advantage over her. She rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes, to regain some control over her breathing and tried to calm herself down, but inside her head, she was screaming.

"Well Raven, we're almost done here... I just need you to sighn somthing for me" said Sade walking over to her and handing her a peice of paper

"What is it?" she said in a tone that was un usual for her

"It's just an agreement that states that I will get your child when it is born or I will come after Garfield and your baby and kill them both and I will also make the rest of your life a missery untill the day you die... Nothing complicated" he said simply

"I am NOT sighning this!" she said him with rage

"Looks like your going to be staying here for a while then... Or I can just hurt or kill you now"

"Your a monster!" she spat at him

"I try to do my best" he said

"How does my baby benefit you anyway?"

"It's somthing that I can take away from you to leave you devestated... And it's always good to have an extra slave around, when the child grows up of course" he said

"Of all the things you've done Slade... This has to be the most brutal... I knew you were low... But I never thought youd get this low, then agin people like you never change... You should be rotting in the ground... I still can't believe that my father brought you back to life, but then again... He was just using you" she said coldly

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You'll only make this worse for yourself" he said, holding her by the throat and threataning to punch her

"I'm not scared of you Slade!" she hissed back

"Oh, but you are, I know you are Raven, there is no use in hiding it, I can see the fear in your eyes... You better be careful Raven, while I was bounding you with these chains, I locked an eletric tag on your ankle... If you do ANYTHING wrong or to agravate me, I WILL send an electric shock to you that could be strong enough to kill your baby"

"I may be afraid... But that dosn't mean I can't fight back!" she screamed at his face

And with that, Raven went to kick him in the ankles, so that he could fall... But little did she know that Slade had the controler for her electric tag in his pocket. In a flash, seeing her plan, he shocked her... But on the lowest setting, its was not strong ebough to kill her baby, but she knew now that Slade wasn't playing around. She let out a scream and ended up laying on the stone ground with her heart pounding and trying to catch her breath once more.

"You see Raven? Actions have consiquences, you really should have known better... So, now that you see that I'm not playing around... Do we have a deal?" he asked, putting a hand out to her

"We have a deal... But I will NOT shake your hand" she said, feeling weak and keeping her eyes to the ground

"Fine..." he said, taking his hand away "...Just sighn your name on the agreement and you can go" he said, handing her the paper and pen

She held her breath and a single tear ran down her cheek... She really coulden't believe what was happaning... She closed her eyes for a split second and opened them once more. She raised the dark blue pen to the paper with an un steady hand. It felt like a knife was stabbing her in the stomach over and over again when she was sighning her name to the cruel agreement. She loved her baby... And she diddn't want Anything to happen to her. Once she finished sighning her name, she held her stomach and told her un born child that she was sorry.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it? It was a pleaure doing buisness with you Raven, I'll see you shortly" he said in his usual tone

"What about the tag? Don't I at least get it took off?"

"Not yet, I should still be able to control you, incase you do anything wrong"

And so she left the evil base of the Titans number 1 worst criminal, Slade. All the while, keeping her arms wrapped around her stomach. She coulden't believe what just happend, she wished it could just be a nightmare, but no... It was real alright. Raven felt so angry, sad and sick, she was agngry with herself because she thought that she should have put up more of a fight, but she knew that slade would so somthing that would either revolve around the death of her or her baby. She felt abosolutly deppressed that she was being forced to give away her baby, she felt even worse about everything because the man that was going to be the new guardian for her child, as soon as she was born, was a man that her father raised from the dead. She felt that she diddn't want to live anymore, she wanted sombody to tear out her heart because of the way that it felt. When she finally seen say break, she started to fly back to the tower, when Slade seen that she finally left his hideout, he video called the rest of the Titans and told them what has happened and that he had forced Raven to make a deal and showed them the agreement that she sighned to prove that he is being serious. 


	7. Rules and Promises

Unexpected

Chaper 7 - Rules And Promises

As Raven was flying back to the tower, everyone was shocked at the deal that she was forced to agree to. At this point, everyone hated Slade even more than they already did before... Raven was right... Some people never change. Everyone was eager to see Raven... To see if she was alright, obvisoly she woulden't be... But everyone wanted to see if he had actually hurt her physically. Raven could see the tower from where she was and was wanting to just go home and see Garfield and the rest of her friends... But at the same time, she diddn't feel like seeing anyone. She felt like she just wanted to be alone. When she passed the water surrounding the tower on the island, she grounded and headed towards the door. She felt as though she coulden't cope with seeing everyone else, she felt she coulden't handle all the attension that she would get the minute she would walk through the door. Absent mindedly, she stepped back from the door and walked towards the edge of a part of the small island, and sat down on a large rock near the ocean. When times were tough or when she needed a break, she would sit down, close her eyes and listen to the beautiful sounds of the water hitting the rocks. She also came to listen to the ocean when she missed her mother, for some reason, the ocean always reminded her of her voice and just the memories they had together when she was just a little girl. When she sat down, she removed a stand of hair that was in her eyes and then closed them for a minute and embraced in the beautiful nature of the blue ocean. Once she opened her eyes again, she caressed her stomach and told her un born child that she loved her and said that she was sorry once more.

"You don't desserve all of this..." she cried to her baby "...Being taken away from everyone who loves you to be raised by some sick guy... I just want to say that me and Daddy love you very much and that I'm really sorry"

Raven coulden't help but cry and feel sick as the memory of herself being forced to sighn the horrible agreement in chains replayed in her head.

"One day, I will get you back... I promise... I'll find a way to break the agreement one way or another" she finally said

She realised that time was wearing on and that the other Titans would be worried sick about her, she knew she had to go back at some point. She diddn't want to cause the team stress, she thought it was her and Garfield's problem, that they should deal with it... But then again... Help would be handy. After an extra few minutes of thinking, Raven decided that now would be a good time to return to the tower. Before she moved from the rock she was sitting on, she looked at the blinking tag that was locked on her ankle. She would do anything to get it off... It only caused her even more stress and worry because if Slade were to set it on the highest setting there was... Her baby would die of electricution. She wanted to hide it, so no one would worry about her even more. She pulled up her boot high enough to hide it, she was relived that it was hidden but she was still scared because she diddn't know what she wasn't allowed to do... Untill she seen that her communicator was telling her that she was getting a video call... From Slade.

"Hello Raven... It's a pleaure seeing you again" said Slade in his usual tone through her communicator

"What do you want now?" she hissed

"Just to tell you what you can't do with the tag on"

"I was wondering why you haden't told me about that... I'm surprised you even called to tell me at all... I thought it would just add to your amusment at this sick little game your playing" she replied coldly, hatred dripping off every word

"If you keep acting like that Raven, I'll be forced to punish you... On a higher setting... And you know what that means..." he threatened

"Fine... Just tell me what I can't do"

"It's simple really,  
You can't tamper with the tag You can't try and take it off You can't go out and fight and you can't do anything to aggravate me"

"You call that simple..." she said, rolling her eyes

"Yes I do, oh and I saved you the bother of telling your friends whats happened, but I diddn't tell them about the tag, I thought Id leave that up to you... And remember... I'll ALWAYS be watching you... where ever you go, what ever you do... Goodbye Raven, see you soon" said Salde, cutting the connection

Fear struk into her heart... How can he be watching her all the time!? She looked around and then stood up and quickly walked to the doors and entered Titans Tower. When she closed the doors behind her, she thought no one had heard her come in, but she was wrong, Garfield could sence that Raven came in and ran down stairs. As he seen her, he immediatly ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Raven! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, looking for any visible marks on her body

"I'm fine, I'm fine... Don't worry" she reasured

"Slade video call us and told us what happened... Are you sure your okay?"

"Okay... To be honust... I don't know if I am... What about you, are you okay?" she asked, holding his hand

"We both know that we're not okay... This affects the both of us, everythings gonna be okay in the end because it always is... But we should call a meeting with the rest of the team, they all want to see you pretty badly"

"Gar... You understand that I need to meditate after such an event that will affect both of us badly"

"I understand... Go meditate, anything you need, just ask... I'll tell the others that your back"

"Thanks" she said before taking off and giving him a kiss on the cheek

As Garfied returned to tell the others that Raven was back, she was on her way to her room to meditate. The others were pleased with the news that Raven was back safe and sound... For the moment, but they were also very sad and angry at Slade's twisted plan towards Raven and what he had forced her to agree to. Little did Garfield and the rest of the team know, that once Raven had entered her room, she had a quiet cry to herself at the whole situation. After that, she began to meditate, so that her emotions would not get out of hand and destroy somthing or hurt someone, as she felt that they were about to go out of control at any given moment, but before she did, she promised herself one thing... That she wouldn't go down without a fight. 


	8. Helping Hands

Unexpected

Chapter 8 - Helping Hands

As Raven sat down and crossed her legs, she began to meditate. She started to repeat her chant over and over again, and before she knew it, she was in Nevermore. She seen all of her emotions together talking about somthing, as she walked nearer them, she could manage to hear what they all were talking about. It was about the current situation that was happaning with Slade. She could hear Brave and Rage the most... Probably cause they were the most angry about it... Brave started to kick and punch the air, Raven was guessing that she was pretending to beat up Slade, a small mistevious smile was growing on her face at the thought of that. She seen Rage shouting before she started leanning on a dead tree, grinding her teeth, folding her arms and looking away from the others. Raven knew that she was screaming and shouting in her head. Raven started to walk towards her emotions again, and stopped till she was beside them. All of her emotions were really gald to see her, the majority of the emotions gave her a hug (Ecxept Rage of course) and showed sympathy... Even though all of them were basically in the same situation along with her. They all started to talk about the whole situation, untill Raven senced that Garfield needed to talk to her. Raven and Garfield could sence when one of them is close to the other, or when one needs to speak to the other because they bonded, and that they were very close as friends, and as Boyfriend and Girlfriend... And that they have been through alot together. She told her emotions that she would be back shortly before bringing herself out of Nevermore, but what Raven diddn't know, was that some of the emotions had formed a plan... And it involved them getting out and becoming real. When Raven was brought back to the real world, she was just about to leave her room, when suddenly her mirror started glowing red. She lunged for her mirror, to see what the problem was. She thought it would be Trigon that would escape from it, but it wasn't... It was just her emotions... Well... Some of them anyway. Raven seen a blinding light from her mirror and covered her eyes. Once she opened them again, Brave, Rage, Love, Happy and Knowlage stood before her... Waiting for Ravens reaction.

"Heya Rae-Rae" said Happy waving a friendly hand

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING OUT HERE? GET BACK IN THE MIRROR! YOU KNOW IF YOU STAY IN THIS DIMENTION LONG ENOUGH, YOU WILL BECOME REAL!" yelled Raven

"Geez Raven, we thought youd be more happy to see us, we came out of the mirror to give you some help" said Brave

"I just seen you, all of you, and help would be a great thing to have right now, but when you guys become real... ANYTHING can hurt you... If you die out here... It could be fatal to me.

"Don't worry about it Rae, we'll be careful, we promise" reasured Love

"Fine... But I need to talk to Gar right now...Just... Just stay here" said Raven, feeling stessed and exiting her room

As Raven left, the 5 emotions sat on Ravens bed, waiting for her return whislt talking about the situation and what they can to to help.

"Knowladge, how long will it take for us to become real?" asked Brave

"Well, according to the rules of Nevermore... 24 hours"

"So by this time tomorrow, we'll be real?" asked Happy politely with a smile

"Correct" responded Knowlage

"Awsome! This is gonna be so cool!" said Brave

"I know, rght?" siad Happy with a smile and clapping her hands

"I wonder why Raven needed to talk to Gar?" asked Love

"I dunno, but I bet its about what happened with Slade" said Happy

"That Slade... I HATE him so much!" said Brave and Rage

"We all do, and I bet the others do aswell" said Knowlage

"Anyone thought of a way to help Rae and Gar?" asked Love

"Not yet, we're still workin' on it" said Brave, talking for the rest of the emotions she was working with

As Raven was walking further down the hall, she finally reached Garfield's door. She knew that he would have been back in his room by now because she senced he was there and that he also needed some alone time like she did, but she thought it woulden't hurt just to speak to him for at least 5 or 10 minutes. She knocked on the door softley and he let her in.

"Whats up Rae? Finished meditating?" he asked softely

"Gar... I know you needed to talk to me... About everything thats happened"

"It's just that... Why would Slade want our daughter? What purpose does she serve him?"

"Okay... Slade just wants her... To be his own personal slave to him once she grows up" she said staring at the floor with tears starting to flow down her cheeks

"Thats all he wants her for!?" he asked with anger

Raven could only nod, she felt as though her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Look... I know things seem pretty bad right now, but we'll get through it, we will find a way to break the agreement" he said, clutching his girlfriend's hand

Raven started to cry and Garfield pulled her into a hug and kissed her softly.

"Theres also... Somthing else..." Raven started, parting from the hug

"What is it Rae?" asked Garfield with worry in his voice

"Slade... He...He lo-"

Raven coulden't finish her sentance because she felt her muscles tence up and a jolt of electricity run through her body. She had fear in her eyes and she knew what was happaning... It was an electric shock. It felt like an eternity but only lasted around 10 seconds... Which was longer than her first shock that she recived...

"RAVEN!" Garfield shouted in horror

Raven lay on the floor of her Boyfriends room... Un concious once again. Garfield noticed that Raven was starting to bleed... From down below... Garfield knew that it was serious towards Raven and his un born child's health. Garfield picked Raven up in his arms and carried her qickley down to the medical bay, drips of her blood leaving a trail. He kicked the double doors that led to the medical bay wide open and laid the bleeding Raven down on the bed. After this, he ran out the room to get his best friend, Cyborg, to assist the un concious Raven. Once Cyborg and Garfield got in the room, Cyborg immediatly got to work.

From Raven's room, the other emotions were still waiting patiently for the original Raven's return. They all had a sickly feeling in their stomachs and they knew somthing was wrong.

"Wheres Raven? Shoulden't she be back from Gars room by now?" asked Love

"I sense somthings wrong with her health... And her babys" said Knowlage with worry in her voice

"Well... What do we do?" asked Happy

"We have to go see if shes okay!" said Brave taking charge, running towards the door with the others following her

"How do we know where she is?" asked Happy, running behind Brave

"Well... The last place she was in was Gar's room right? Lets chek there first" said Brave

"I sence strong fear, sorrow and worry in the medical bay... From Garfield and Cyborg!" stated Knowlage

"Lets go there then, We might not have much time!" shouted Brave to the rest of her 'Sisters'

Back in the medical bay, things were tense. Cyborg had just finished hooking Raven up to the machienes so that Raven could be in a stable condition and then checked her vital signs. Things pointed out that she was in a serious but stable contition, and he could do no more for her. The last thing he did was inject her in the arm with a cocktail of drugs that will numb her pain and stop the bleeding. The only thing now that could save her, was that if she started to heal herslef. After he had fixed Raven up, he did a scan to see if the baby was okay. After a long 10 minute wait for Raven's baby scan, (too long in Cy and Gar's opinion) the scan was complete. What Garfield and Cyborg saw shocked them. 


	9. Misfortune Strikes

Unexpected

Chapter 9 - Misfortune Strikes

"Are... Are you sure this is acurtate?" asked Garfield in disbalief

"Yeah... It is... I'm sorry Gar... There was nothing more I could do..." said Cyborg, putting a hand on his friend's sholder

"It's not your fault Cy... I... I know you did all that you could" he said, tears starting to appear in his emerald green eyes

After a moment of silence, Garfield spoke up again.

"Why... Why would he do it? Why would he put an electric tag on her?" he asked, staring to his paler Girlfriend

"I dunno, but hes a sick, sick man for doing it..." said Cyborg

"Got that right... Is there anything we can do to get it off of her?" he asked, his eyes filled with sorrow

"I can try and use a few tools to get it off, but I dunno if it would be a good idea... It's still swiched on" he said

"Can you please give it a try... I don't wanna see her with it on"

"None of us do... But I will try every single tool there is in the tower, and I won't give up trying" he said with a small smile to his green friend

"Thanks Cy, your the bestest friend a guy could have" he said looking up at him

And with that, Cyborg left the room to go get the tools. 3 minutes after he left the doors burst open once more and revealed 5 girls that all looked alike, exept from the colour of their clothes. There was a girl in a red outfit, a green outfit, a pink outfit, a yellow outfit and a purple outfit, and Garfiled imediatly knew who they all were.

"Happy, Love, Brave, Knowlage and... Rage? What are you all doing here!?" He asked shocked

"We came from Raven's mirror so that we could help you with the current situation you guys are in right now... Well... Technically, us 5 are in it to" said Knowlage

"Thanks for comming guys but... Raven lost the baby..." he said, his eyes starting to water once more

"She... She lost the baby?... Oh my goodness Gar, I'm so sorry" said Love. walking up to him and giving him a hug

"It's okay, its not like it was you or Raven's fault right?"

"How did she lose her Gar?" asked Knowlage

"Slade... He put an electric tag on her ankle and gave her a massive electric shock... It must have been too strong for the baby and she couldn't handle it..." he said, looking over to Raven again

"I swear... The next time I see that guys face... It WILL be dissaranged..." said Brave, punching her hand and clentching her teeth

"THAT NO GOOD, ROTTEN EVIL BAST-" started Rage

"Now Rage... You can't go out of control... Again... Remember what happened a few days ago?..." said Knowlage, covering Rage's mouth

"Fine... But I'm with Brave... He WILL deffinatly pay for what hes done to us... ALL of us..." said Rage, folding her arms and clentching her teeth

Just as Rage had finished speaking, Cyborg re-entered the room with a large black box of tools. He got the fright of his life when he seen 5 other identical Ravens in the room.

"Yo, Gar? When did Rae's emotions get here?" asked Cyborg, confused and putting his box of tools down on the floor

"Not long after you left"

"Oh... Well... Alright then" he said with a smile

As Garfield and Cy started to talk with the emotions, some where, not too far from the tower, was a vengefull Slade...

"So... Shes lost the baby now... I told her what would happen if she disobayed me... But it was her own mistake... She forgot about the consiquenses..." said Slade, staring at a monitor showing the Medical Bay in Titans Tower "...I think I'll go over there for a... quick visit..." he finished, getting out of his seat and then exiting his lair

It diddn't take to long, however, for Slade to get close to the tower. Before he knew it, he was there. To not make a sound that would alert the Titans, he used his grappaling hook, and aimed it towards the roof. Once he shot it, he pulled on it, to make sure it was secure and quickly started to climb. Once he was on the roof, he looked for a door that led to the inside of the Tower. After about a minute of searching, he was succsessfull and found a way in through an un locked door.

"Okay... So your plan is to try and remove the tag on Raven's ankle and then give her a C Section?" asked Love

"Sure is" said Cyborg, bringing out most of his tools

"Shoulden't you get Slade first? I mean, hes the one that has control over the tag an-" started Knowlage, before having a worried and alerted expression on her face

"Whats wrong Knowlage?" asked Love worridly, putting an hand on her 'Sisters' shoulder

"I sence a precesnce near by... And it's Slades..." said Knowlage with fear

"LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!" shouted Rage, about to run through the doors

"Rage! Calm down! You can't go all balistic on him!" said Love, qiuckly grabbing Rage's wrists along with Brave

"I DON'T CARE! HE HAS WHATS COMMING TO HIM... AND MORE!" she shouted before breaking free from Love and Brave and running out the doors

"Rage!" Yelled the other emotions before running after her

As Rage ran faster than ever to the villian named Slade, she finally caught up with him. Slade was so shocked at what was comming his way, that he ran back towards the roof, but his luck, just ran out. When he got to the roof, his evil masked face met the fist of Raven's most powerfull emotion... Rage. She quickly, but forcefully, punched him in the face, knocking him out cold. It was just after that, the rest of the emotions, Garfield and Cy, finally caught up with her.

"Hey, not bad... Looks like you knocked him out cold" said Brave, leanning an an arm on Rage's shoulder

"That was fun... But I'm not finished yet..." she said, evil sparking in her 4 red eyes

Just after she finished her sentance, she knelt down beside Slade and started punching him like there was no tomorrow. The others were shocked at her actions and pulled her off of him.

"Rage! You can stop now... We won!" said Love, pulling Rage off Slade's un concious form

"Fine... Can I at least punch him one more time?" she asked

Everyone looked at eatchother and then back at Rage... All with one answer.

"Yes" said everyone simutainsioly

Rage let out a small evil smile then punched him at her hardest.

"He's gonna be sore when he wakes up" Rage said

"Your tellin' me" said Cyborg

"So... What do we do with him?" asked Happy

"Jail?" suggestted Knowlage

"Neh, to nice" said Love

"I have an idea" said Brave with a naughty smile on her face

As Brave told the others her idea on what to do with Slade, they all seemed to love it and agreed to it. They tied him up by the wrists and ankles and floated him back down to the medical bay.

"Ok, so... the plan is to bring him back into Nevermore, lock him in a cage, then put a spell on the cage to that he can't talk to Raven in her mind?" asked Love, making sure on what the plan was

"Yup" said Brave, proud of her plan

"Before you do... Theres still one thing we need from him" said Cyborg

"Whats that?" asked Brave

"The control for Raven's tag, if I can find it, I can turn it off" he said

"Hmm... Lets see if I can find it..." said Love

After a minute of searching Slades pockets, she came across the controler. It was for Raven's tag that was locked on her ankle.

"Found it!" Love said happily before handing it to Cyborg

"Alright!" said Cyborg, switching off the tag and un locking it before taking it off

"Okay, well... I know you guys have ALOT to do... So we can just take Slade back now and then we'll be outta your hair" said Happy

"Sounds good" said Cyborg

"How are you guys getting back?" asked Garfield

"We need Raven's mirror" said Love

"I'll get it for you, if you want" offered Garfield

"That would be great" said Love with a smile

"Okay, be back in a minute" he said before running out the doors

Once Garfield got back, he came through the doors and handed Love the mirror and then they all sid their goodbye's.

"Hope to see you soon Garfield" said Love with a smile before going through the mirror with Slade and the other emotions

After the emotions left with Slade, he picked up the mirror from the ground and set it on the table beside the medical bed that Raven was laying on.

"So with the tag off... are you gonna get to work on Raven?" asked Garfield

"Yeah, are you sure you want to stay through here? You don't have to" said Cyborg, with a worried expression on his face

"Actually... I don't think that I could cope with... Seeing my daughter... You know... Not alive..." he said, looking to the ground, tears welling up in his eyes once again

"I understand, I can only imagine what your goin' through Gar... Things will get better for you and Rae... I promise"

After giving his metal friend a small smile, he gave one last look at Raven and kissed her on her forehead before turning his attentison on her baby bump and stroking it softly a few times before leaving the room with tears running down his face. Before operating on his 'little Sister' however, Cyborg injected anaesthetic into Raven's arm, just incase she were to wake up during the operation... Cyborg knew that would be the last thing he wanted to happen. 


	10. Saying Goodbye

Unexpected

Chapter 10 - Saying Goodbye

When the operation finished, Cyborg wiped the sweat away from his forehead... Never before had he did somthing this intense. The last thing he did was clean up the baby and wrap her lifeless, tiney body in a white blanket, then sat her beside her mother. Cyborg stepped outside the room, and seen Garfield sat down on a brown leather seat, just outside the doors.

"Gar..." he said

Garfield shot up, fear in his eyes.

"How did it go? What the operation succsessfull?" he asked alarmed

"Yeah, the operation went well... Do you want to see your daughter?" he asked

"I don't know..." he said, regaining his cool and staring at the floor again

"You should, she turned out be be very beautiful..." he said with a smile

"Okay... I guess it wouldn't hurt... I guess it should be my duty, for Raven and my daughter, To see her... at least once..." he said when he walked through the doors "...And I did promise Raven that I would always be there for them, no matter what"

"I'll leave you some alone time with Raven and you daughter, I'm guessing you need it" he said with a smile

"Thanks Cy" said Garfield with a faint smile

"Look Rae... It's our daughter..." said Garfield, tears running down his face while he was smiling "I know shes... Not with us, but... We still got her in the end... And she turned out to be beautiful... And we managed to break the tag off your ankle... Your free"

The more he said, the more tears came out, but he diddn't care. Garfield then laid his daughter back down on the bed, beside her mother and then kissed her on her forhead.

"You both would have looked so cute together... We would have been the perfect little family... And... And I let you down... I'm so sorry Rae... It's all my fault..." he said before closing his eyes and starting to cry even harder

"Gar... You diddn't let me down... And none of this was your fault, please don't say that..." said Raven with a weak voice and putting a hand on his

"Raven... Your awake..." said Garfield, shocked "...I'm sorry for crying... It's just... I feel like everything that happend was my fault... The stuff that happened with Slade... And the fact that... We lost our baby..." he said, breaking the news to his Girlfriend

"W-We lost her? How?" she asked, shocked and filled with sorrow and heart break

"You came over to my room... We were talking and then suddenly... You got electricuted... To a very intense level"

"Really?" she asked "What did I do wrong?" she asked under her breath

"What?"

"Slade... He gave me some rules... He said if I did anything wrong... He would give me an eletric shock with the electric tag he locked on m-"

She looked at her ankle and was very surprised. There was no tag.

"The tag... How did you get if off?" she asked baffled

"Slade came to the tower and Rage beat him up... Then we found the controler for your tag and then Happy, Knowledge, Love, Brave and Rage took Slade back into Nevermore" he said

"They... WHAT!?" she asked alarmed before wincing in pain

"Take it easy there Rae, they tied him up and put him in a cage, then put a spell on the cage so that he couldn't talk to you" said Garfield, comforting his Girlfriend

"Really?... So... It's all over?" she asked

"Yeah... It's finally over" said Garfield with a smile

After hearing the good news that Slades rain of terror was over, Raven was so happy that she could cry. She hugged Garfield tight and the two shared a sweet kiss.

"So... I'm guessing this little one here is our daughter?" asked Raven, picking up her deceased child

"Yeah, thats her" he said

"Shes so beautiful"

"I know," Garfield said with a smile "She does take after her mother after all"

"Your too sweet Gar" said Raven with a soft smile "Rest in peice" she said to her daughter, a single tear running down her pale cheek

"Did you pick a name in the end?" he asked

"Yeah... I was hoping to call her Arella" she said

"Arella... Sweet, I love it" Garfield said with a smile "Sweet sleep Arella, your Mom and Dad love you very much" he said, his eyes tearing up

"Gar... Even though shes not with us right now... She'll always be in our hearts... Love goes on, even in death" she said, resting her hand on his

"Thanks Rae, I needed to hear that" said Garfield before kissing her cheek 


End file.
